Classic high-energy explosives are homogeneous organic nitrates and/or amines, and mixtures thereof. These classic explosives derive most of their explosively-released enthalpy (ΔH) by formation of dinitrogen, CO, CO2 and H2O. Explosives based upon organic (poly)nitrates and (poly)amines are made to generate molecular (di)nitrogen and hydrogen-carbon-oxygen residue, with the large majority of total explosive energy release deriving from formation of the extraordinary dinitrogen triple-bond.